The Other Stevens
by boredsoiwrite
Summary: A few episodes into season six, a new visitor has turned up for Izzie. For some reason she can't seem to take the struggle Izzie is going through, but why? will she ever confide in someone and let the past go?
1. Chapter 1

The other Stevens

Seattle Grace hospital looked daunting as she stood in front of the building, starring up at the tall glass structure as though it was an obstacle she could not overcome. The young woman sucked in her breath and made for the entrance. She did not bother going to the desk to ask for help, she knew where she wanted to go. She pressed the button, and waited for the elevator. Every second was a silencing blow which knotted her stomach over and over again. She looked down at her feet, and tried to pull herself together, breathing slowly, letting the air flow into her lungs. She looked up to see one of the male doctors staring at her in concern. Obviously she was not concealing her discomfort very well. She gave him a weak smile, not wanting a confrontation, and then climbed into the lift which dragged her up a few floors. It was though the elevator ride took a life-time and the seconds passing were killing her slowly. Her blood was rushing through her veins and she could hear her heart beat pounding through her ears. The elevator doors swung open and she stepped out onto the cold, empty corridor. She walked solemnly past each room waiting, looking for the right one. She found it.

The girl looked through the blinds to see Isabelle lying in the bed, resting. Her head was covered in a scarf while her skin was pale, and life-less. She looked so weak, so helpless. The treatment was taking the life out of her. The girl pulled herself together, drawing in a deep long breath, and entered the hospital room. The girl pulled out two canisters, containing coffee, from her bag and dumped the rest of her stuff on the chair next to the bed. At this point Izzie Stevens began to stir, opening her eyes onto the glorious site that was in front of her.

"So do you want de-cafe or normal? Because you know that I get seriously bitchy without my caffeine in the morning." Said the girl with a grin. Izzie gaped at the grown up woman that stood in front of her. She was no longer a little girl, but was mature and grown up.

"Y-y-y-you came. But how did you know?" Izzie asked in disbelief. The girl laughed, smiling,

"Who else do you think would have told me?" She asked beaming. Izzie sighed, knowing that her mother had blabbed about. The girl set the coffee down, and moved towards her sister, a more serious look on her face. She stroked her head with her hand, lovingly.

"You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have to see me like this." Izzie said, trying to sit up in protest. But the girl gently pushed her back down.

"Yes I do. I want to be here." She said reassuringly. "And besides, I have great experience with cancer remember?" They laughed together, although the smile never quite reached the girl's eyes, which held deep shadows of pain.

"So tell me, what's been going on? I want to know everything!" Said the girl with an excited smile as she took Izzie's hand. Izzie began to talk but she was cut off as Alex Karev walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with a hint of shout in his voice. Izzie began to explain to Alex but was cut off but the girl.

"I'm her sister bitch, who are you?" Said the girl, grinning. Alex looked completely dumbfounded and starred at Izzie.

"I tried to warn you." Izzie said biting her lip with a cheeky smile on her face. Her sister was a bit full on sometimes but her insides warmed knowing that she was with her again, she brought her comfort.

"Alex Karev, this is my kid sister Emily Stevens." Izzie said gesturing to her sister.

"Uh, excuse me, kid? And only Izz calls me that, it's Emma."

"And Em this is my husband, Alex." They shook hands while Emma looked over at Izzie in disbelief.

"Husband?" she asked, "Wow, we really must talk more often."

"Anyway, I need to check your chart; I'm going to find your doctor."

"Em, don't-"

"Izzie, don't even try to stop me." She said smiling and walked out the door.

"She's an intern." Izzie explained to Alex after Emma left the room. Alex came over to her bed and kissed her, breathing in her scent and clinging to it.

Emma almost ran out of the room, feeling her heart breaking. She couldn't stand to be here, to watch her sister die. She looked back through the blinds in the bedroom window. Alex climbed onto the bed next to Izzie and held her in his arms. Tears began to sting at her eyes, but she would not give in. She would not break down. She could do this again, but better. This time the cancer will not win, it will not take anyone away from her. Emma walked away from the room and towards the nurse's station to find out where she could find Izzie's doctor. She walked away with her fists curled and head held high, refusing to let the tears, that were threatening to burst, over flow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay so just a few more steps now." Said Emma as she held tightly onto Izzie's arm. Emma wanted Izzie to get moving, she was recovering from her last surgery well but she need to be more active. Izzie said she wanted to go see her friends, and Emma had rushed over after work to help her around. Izzie's condition was taking a serious toll on Emma's Job, but she refused to not be there for Izzie.

"Steven's, what are you doing here?" Asked Derek shepherd as Izzie walked towards him.

"Well I needed to get moving, so I thought I'd come see how things are without me?" she said smiling.

"Oh, I think we're getting along just fine." He said laughing,

"We'll see about that." Izzie grinned.

"Well I have to get going, but don't stand up too long, make sure you rest." He said as he started to walk away,

"And it was nice to see you again Emma." He yelled back at them. They laughed as he rounded the corner. Shepherd had not been so keen on Emma when their first encounter was her demanding to see Izzie's chart, but he seemed to warm to her, realising she was an excellent doctor, despite being only an intern.

"I think I might need to sit down." Izzie said, looking a little pale.

"Oh ok, well hang on..."

"Well, well well, Stevens, looking good." Said Mark Sloan as he sauntered over to them with a cheeky smile on his handsome face.

"Oh good, do you think you could get me a wheel chair?" Asked Emma.

"Excuse me?" Sloan said, as though offended.

"A wheel chair, for Izzie, who has cancer. Or do you have something better to do?" She threatened.

He tightened his lips, fetching one from nearby while Izzie clung onto Emma's arm.

"Thank you." Izzie said slumping into the chair while breathing out heavily, evidently exhausted.

"I think we might have over done it for today." Said Emma squeezing Izzie's shoulder, about to take the wheel the chair but Sloan beat her too it, wheeling Izzie off towards the elevator.

"Hey, I could have done that." Emma protested, walking quickly behind him.

"Stevens is a patient, I am a doctor, so I have the experience to take care of her." Mark went on, "Besides, an attractive girl like you shouldn't have to deal with patients." Mark said, trying to flatter Emma. Izzie burst into laughter at Sloan's failed attempt to hit on her sister. Tears were almost streaming down her cheeks as she saw Emma's face, a look of disgust etched upon it. Mark Sloan looked over the stranger standing next to him in the elevator. She had a slender body, but was not very thin, with very pale white skin. Her lips were a darkish pink and her hair was golden blonde, hung long in natural waves. But her eyes were the most beautiful, big and dark brown; with a deep sincerity to them. Sloan ignored the pain behind those eyes, believing that she was an easy target to mend his broken heart. But how wrong he was.

"Okay, first of all I am a doctor," argued Emma, a bitter edge to her voice which didn't quite fit a very natural features,

"I am the best intern where I work and I am fully well capable of looking after Izzie. And secondly..."

"Secondly, if you ever hit on sister again Sloan I will kill you." Izzie cut in giving him a smirk.

"Woh! Blondie's defending Barbie. Well she doesn't look that much like you Steven's, got to say. I mean your both gorgeous but, there's something very different about you."

"Did you seriously just call her Barbie? And we have different fathers." Izzie added quietly. Tension fell between them, but Sloan didn't seem to notice.

"A part from the eyes, the same colour. Yet again, there still very different." Sloan carried on, oblivious to his surroundings, as he starred into Emma's eyes, absorbed by them. Silence fell in the elevator as the tension grew and Sloan flicked his glance away from Emma's eyes, as though something in them had stung him. Eventually the doors swung open to reveal a worried Alex, wondering where on earth his wife had got too. He rushed Izzie out of the elevator and into her bed room leaving Emma and Sloan standing in the elevator. Neither one of them moved, just waited for the doors to slam shut. When they finally did Sloan spoke,

"You're not going with Stevens?"

"No I have to get back to work." She said clutching her jacket and bag tightly.

"Oh so, when are you free for dinner then?" He asked a smirk stretched across his handsome face.

Emma stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you ever give up?" She said, shaking her head at him.

"Not usually." Sloan looked at her, smiling cheekily, and Emma couldn't help but laugh a little, letting a smile slip onto her beautiful face.

"Ah, I saw that, you smiled, you so want to go out with me!"

"No," Emma couldn't stop from smiling, "No, no, I don't. I don't date anymore." She said her face falling and the laugh fading from her voice.

"What do you mean, don't date? How is that even possible?"

"Well I have surgery, that's all I need." Said Emma as the doors swung open and she walked out without looked back at Sloan. Mark followed her out of the elevator and shouted out to her,

"That's a lie, and you'll give in one day, Barbie." Emma stopped and turned back to see Sloan walking back into the elevator.

"The name is Emma!" she called, but Sloan has already disappeared. Emma turned and walked out of the hospital. As soon as she reached the cold night air, Emma suddenly began to run. She ran as fast as she could away from that place and to her car. She could feel the tears and choking pain over whelming her and she leant her arms against the front of her car coughing and breathing slowly, trying not to let the panic consume her. She sucked the cold air in through her teeth and reached for the wedding-ring that sat on a chain around her neck. She gripped it tightly, letting herself find some new strength. She had been up forty-eight hours, and instead of going home, Emma climbed into her small old car and drove for an hour to work. Emma refused to stop and think, because if she thought, the memories would never stop flowing through her mind, and she would not be able to keep breathing anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is kind of getting a feel of the other characters. Sorry about any spelling mistakes I may have missed. Enjoy and review please **

Chapter 3

"So Izzie's sister won't leave." Alex Sighed as he sat down at the lunch table. Christina said nothing, taking a large chunk out of her sandwich as though oblivious to his problems.

"I mean she's always there," he went on, ignoring her, and talking to Meredith who was scrambling down notes frantically.

"Doesn't she have a job or something?" asked Christina, while Meredith refused to stop studying.

"Yeah, she's an intern at a hospital near Portland I think, or at least she lives there." Alex sighed, as though it was bad news.

"Oh really?" asked Christina, glancing at Meredith who had finally taken her head out of the books.

"But isn't she like twenty or something?" Meredith said, spooning salad into her mouth.

"Twenty-three, I think." Alex said casually.

"But how is that even possible?" Cristina asked exasperated.

"Izzie says she's good, really good. Apparently she skipped some grade's early on in school and was just a head of her game, now she's one of the best Interns she's ever seen apparently."

"Wow, wouldn't mind meeting her." Christina said shifting her glance to Meredith who raised her eyebrows.

"Believe me, she's not that interesting." Alex sighed and pushed his food around his plate instead of eating it. Meredith watched him struggle until she finally gave in.

"So what are you going to do about Izzie's sister?" She leant forward to urge him on.

"I don't know Meredith, there's nothing I can do. Izzie wants her here, their like attached to each other or something."

"Well maybe we can find a way for her to be around Izzie, but not always be around Izzie?" Meredith hinted emphasizing the words slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about Grey?" Alex huffed, his eyes fiery with their usual glare.

"Get her a job here!" Meredith burst out, sounding pleased with herself. Christina just stared at her chewing on a stick of celery.

"What?" Alex began to panic, worried that he would never get rid of the girl.

"Well you said so yourself, she's a great surgeon, and the commuting can't be good for her career. There's even a spot lined up in the intern program as O'Brian quit last week."

"O'Brian quit?" Christina piped up, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, he got some blood samples mixed up, which ended up with some patient being told she was dying of Cancer when she really had Celiac disease."

"God, how stupid is that kid?" Christina mumbled, shifting her attention back to her food.

"Yeah, anyway, Alex?"

"What?" he retorted.

"Are you going to get her the job?" Meredith prompted.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the Chief, now shut up and let me eat." Meredith smiled at him, glad to know her advice was going somewhere good. They all sat eating their lunch in silence, Meredith scribbling down her notes while Christina gazed into mid air, her eyes misting over.

"Celiac disease, God." She laughed as the others gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you serious Alex?" Izzie asked, her mouth open, surprised.

"Yeah, the chief says it's all set, she's just got to go talk to him."

"Alex that's perfect." Izzie reached for Alex as he leant in to kiss her softly.

"I'll call her right now." Izzie went on eagerly. She was so excited that she missed the disappointed look on Alex's face. Alex loved his wife, and was pleased to see her happy. But he couldn't help but feel jealous of Emma. As bad as it was, he wanted to take care of Izzie, it was his job. He loved her, and she loved him, and if this made her happy, then he would give this to her, because she was all that mattered. She was the most important person in the world.

Alex left the room, looking back on Izzie as she laughed on the phone. She had most the beautiful smile in the world. She gave him one of those breathtaking smiles, which he returned weakly. Then Alex walked away feeling his heart sink, and his face fall; she would never know just how much he loved her.

Emma closed her cell phone, ending the call with Izzie. This was not what she wanted. She liked her job already; she was ahead of the game. She liked being a big fish in a small pond; this would be a big change. Emma ran through the lobby of the hospital, and took the stairs up to find the chief's office, hoping that she wasn't too late.

Chief Webber sat in his office glaring at his head of Plastic Surgery, Mark Sloan. Ever since Mark broke up with Lexie Grey, he had been acting out. Being miserable and completely irrational; he kicked four interns out of an OR in one morning. Sloan stared down at his hands, refusing to look up at Richard. Suddenly, Callie Torres burst through the door into the chief's office, as though she had run all the way up there.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, Mark's just been having trouble lately..."

"What are you his mother Torres? Sit down." He said, the authority in his voice held with clarity. She sat down in the chair next to Sloan immediately.

"Now I don't know what's been going on, but both of you have been acting like children."

"Uh, me?" Protested Callie, her mouth wide open.

"Yes you; you've been avoiding Paeds for weeks now, and you've also had complaints from some of your staff helping you on your cases." Richard Webber finished, gazing down at her with an authoritive stare that made her inside squirm.

"What? I haven't done anything to the interns!" Callie said, looking incredulous.

"Not the interns, the residents." The chief finished walking back behind his desk. Mark tutted, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head at Callie mockingly. Callie glared at him, her teeth clenched.

"Well he started it!" she blurted out, thrusting her arm to the side and pointing her finger at Sloan.

"What? No! You did!" Mark retorted turning to scowel at her. Suddenly they both started shifting the blame to one another, bickering constantly.

"Okay that's enough." Chief Webber tried to shut them up, but it did not work. Their arguing filled the room with a constant chatter until the Chief had finally had enough of their childish quarrels.

"QUIET!" He bellowed above the noise. The two infants fell immediately silent, their gaze falling to their hands again.

"Now I don't know whose fault it is-" The Chief went on.

"Its Mark's," Callie interrupted, "he was the one who started throwing out the Interns, and so I thought that I would have to start kicking the residents out otherwise we'd have no one left."

"Torres! Don't make me yell again." He warned.

"Sorry sir." Callie bowed her head, as though she had was a child scolded.

"Now here's the deal; you will not throw out any Interns from your OR's. You will especially not throw out any of the Residents." At this Mark smirked, laughing at Callie.

"You will also stop behaving like a ten year old child, and going round the hospital having immature, reckless outbursts." Webber directed at Sloan who huffed silently.

"And If I here anymore complaints of you mistreating your colleagues, then I will come down to your OR's and kick you out myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison, still refusing to look up at The Chief.

"Right, now get the hell out of my office." They scampered out of their seats and through the door while Richard returned to his paper-work, shaking his head at the two imbeciles that just left his office.

"Nice move back there, real smart." Callie hissed at Mark on their way out.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. 'It's his fault'" Mark retorted in hushed tones as they made their way across the

"That's because, IT WAS YOUR FAULT." Callie said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah tell that to the residents you kicked out."

"I-" Callie was about to argue with him, but Mark cut her off.

"Looking good Barbie." He said, as a young, blonde girl walked past, it was Emma.

"Oh, hi." She said breathlessly. Emma turned back to face Sloan, while stuffing her Cell phone back into her purse. It was obvious she was in a hurry; her bag was hung loosely over one shoulder while her jacket was scrunched up in her hand. She wore a loosely fitting blue shirt and jeans, with her hair messily waving around her face, as though she hadn't had time to brush it. Her untouched eyes were tired, and although her face was pale, lacking in make-up, Sloan still thought she was beautiful.

"Callie Torres, this is Barbie." Sloan said introducing them.

"Emma Stevens." Said Emma, reaching out a hand to take Callie's, shaking off Mark's annoying comments with ease.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Callie said, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"I love your shirt, where did you get it?" Callie said, running her hand down Emma's arm. Emma went to reply but Mark interrupted.

"Sorry, but we have patients to get to, excuse us." Sloan said quickly, grabbing Callie by the arm and steering her away.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you." Callie called back as Mark dragged her away from Emma.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered as they walked briskly away.

"What? She's hot." Callie defended, trying to turn back to see Emma, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yeah I know, but I saw her first." Sloan growled. At this Callie stopped and looked at him.

"No way! You can't call dibs on her!"

"Too late, I already did." He smirked at her with his hands on his hips, striking a defiant pose.

"Fine, you're hurting, I'll let you have her. But the next one is mine, okay?" She started to walk off.

"Whatever you say, Torres." Mark said grinning, as he wrapped his arm around Callie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head, to which she laughed and wrapped both arms around his waist in a friendly hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Emma walked into Seattle Grace ready to start her new day at work. Nothing had gone to plan; she wasn't supposed to be here. Emma liked her old job, and she couldn't be near Izzie all the time. It was too much. But her attempts to tell Chief Webber that she didn't want to switch hospitals were ignored, and he happily granted her a job, much to Izzie's delight.

Emma walked into the locker room to find a cleared out space for her stuff to go. She dumped her jacket and purse, pulling on her pale blue scrubs methodically. She was so focused on her thoughts that she barely noticed when Alex Karev came into the room.

"Stevens." He said sharply. Emma jumped, while tying up the strings of her scrubs.

"Oh Alex, hi."

"Its Karev now, is that understood?" Alex was trying to boss her around, realising his advantage.

"Yeah, fine." Emma was too tired and dishevelled to care anymore. She went back to put her stuff together, slowly attaching her red pager onto her bottoms.

"Also, you follow the rules here, Stevens. You are an intern which means you are at the bottom of the surgical food chain, you do what we say and you don't complain. Got it?"

"You know what, Alex, and I will call you Alex; I don't care what you say. I know how things work, and to be honest I don't give a crap about what you tell me to do. If you have a problem with that, then get me fired, because I sure as hell don't want to be here anyway. And as for landing me this job, well this is about as much of a 'thank you' as you're going to get." Emma finished, storming out the room and letting the door slam shut behind her.

She huffed, as she paced back and forth in the main reception area, feeling ashamed of herself for going off like that.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dr. Sloan who came over to her. His intentions were not strictly honourable when he saw her, but now realising the panicked look on her face and the excessive pacing, even he could tell something was wrong. She didn't answer, but kept on muttering to herself.

"What the hell's up with you?" He said a little louder and more forcefully.

"I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't have done that. I mean, it's not what I usually do, I'm a good person, a really good person. But I'm also a bit of a bitch, man am I a bitch. But not in a bad way, like in a good why, if that's even possible," She muttered, "But people round here don't know me, so I can't do stuff like that, I can't lose it." The words came out rushed as Emma paced back and forth and her breathing quickened while her eyes remained fixated on the floor.

"Barbie, cool it." Sloan said, trying to make her stop.

"I'm a good person, a really good person." Emma continued, her voice become strained and higher as she paced, her attention still on the floor.

"Emma, stop!" Sloan yelled, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. She stopped, and gazed up into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm sure you are." He continued softly, suddenly realising just how close she was to him. He could now see the small flecks of gold in her eyes that detracted from their piercing dark brown.

"Are what?" she said, short of breath.

"A good person." He said honestly. Emma smiled exhaling gently to let her body relax.

"Now keep breathing, and less of the freaking out." He said peering into her eyes, checking that she was responding. Emma nodded smiling at him in gratitude. Sloan squeezed her shoulders and then let go just as Emma was about to reach up and touch his hand. Sloan left quickly, running away from the temptation that she held for him, only to have Emma following him with her eyes as he left.

Derek Shepherd had really enjoyed having Emma Stevens on his service for the last three and a half weeks. She worked exceptionally hard, knew everything she should and more. He was even more delighted to discover that she had a keen interest in Neurosurgery, and he had grown an attachment to her.

However, Derek had been watching her closely and he came to find that when no one was watching, Emma became a completely different person. When at the back of the room, with other interns in front of her, she would zone out and stare at nothing. Her eyes would become painful and she would bite down on her lip. She would then pull out a necklace from within her shirt and fiddle with the large ring on it. It was a heavy, gold ring, far too big for her delicate fingers. When she thought nobody was watching, Emma let her guard down. Emma also became very sensitive to certain cases, and would also make up excuses as to why she couldn't work on them. Today, Derek was going to get to the bottom of this, and confront Emma on what was going on, by forcing her to do what she feared the most.

Derek walked toward the main reception area, where Izzie and Sloan were charting while Emma stood there watching them. She was wearing her white lab coat today and her hair was down, the golden strands glinting in the sunlight as Derek advanced towards her. It was Izzie's first day back at work since the operation and she seemed to be doing okay; she was laughing with Sloan as Emma watched her cautiously.

"Morning, Stevens." Derek directed at Emma, smiling at the other two.

"We have an interesting case this morning. is here as he has metastasis in the right cerebral hemisphere of his brain, spread from the cancer in his lungs. Hopefully today, we will be removing his tumour without too many complications; let's pray we are not too late. Now, you're going to be informing his wife, Mrs. Clarke, over there, about what's happening." Derek said, gesturing to a young couple sitting in the waiting area. The woman was stroking her husband's head as he rested against her. Emma's insides knotted, her throat closed up, and her heart seemed to beat faster than possible as she stared at the couple.

"I-i-i..." She stuttered, clutching at her chest to feel the hard ring beneath her scrubs.

"Now I really need your help on this case." He urged, staring down into her eyes. Emma remained fixated on the young couple, her heart aching at the sight of them.

"I-i- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I can't." She said, running away from Derek before her heart burst from her chest. Izzie and Sloan had been watching the whole thing, staring at Emma, as she crumpled before them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Izzie asked coldly, coming round the side of the desk to face Derek.

"You could see that she doesn't want to do the case." Izzie continued, getting more and more angry.

"I'll go after her." Sloan said, running after Emma. The other two paid no attention to him as he rushed off after her.

"I know that she didn't want to do that case Steven's, I'm not an idiot, I just want to know why." He said as though he had sussed something mysterious and should be praised it. .

"Her husband died." Izzie said coldly. Derek's face fell, and silence clouded the room.

"And you're wrong, you are a complete idiot." Izzie spat out the words in disgust. It was as though time stopped for a second and Derek turned to face down the corridor that Emma and Sloan had both ran away to. Derek let out a sigh as his heart sank and the sorrow filled him.

Mark Sloan had rushed after Emma, finally finding her on the floor of one of the supply closets. Her knees were tucked up in front of her and her hands rested upon them, holding the gold chain firmly within her curled up fists. Sloan stopped rushing when he found her there, and slowly crouched on the floor to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a while until Sloan spoke softly.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. Emma shook her head,

"No, I don't want to. People always used to tell me that it felt better when you talked about it, but it doesn't help. But people also said after three years that it would get better, but it hasn't." She choked, still staring at the chain and ring in her hand.

"Three years after what?" he asked again, but Emma shook her head.

"Come on, you have got give me something." He implored, staring at Emma. She gulped, trying to speak but her throat caught and the words just wouldn't flow.

"Just," he said taking her hand, "Start from the beginning." The warmth from his hand comforted Emma and her quickened breathing began to slow as she cleared her throat.

"Okay, well," She struggled, "Who were you dating when you were sixteen?"

"Err, don't know; Abby Green, Megan Wright, both of the Clarke sisters..." He teased.

"Okay I get the point," Emma laughed.

"Well I was dating Sam Fletcher. He was... Perfect." She said smiling.

"He was, smart, and beautiful and he made me laugh," she giggled, "God, did he make me laugh."

Sloan watched her as she talked rapidly, her face conveying every emotion.

"He was the one I had all my first times with and all my best times with. I couldn't have loved anyone more. We dated for the whole of high school and everyone thought that our 'young' love would never last, but it did." She said with a weak smile as her voice began to break, "It really did."

"When I was nineteen, he proposed and we were married a few months later. It was the best day of my life, nothing else mattered." Sloan smiled at the beautiful image in her head, her smile showing her love of it.

"But that was the last day I can remember feeling so happy." Her eyes began to water and she looked down at her husband's wedding ring that she was holding in her palm.

"Two days after the wedding, Sam was diagnosed with cancer. It was so far along his Tumour was inoperable. Three weeks later he... well he..." Emma said, choking on the words, unable to say it.

"He died." Mark said calmly. Emma closed her eyes, trying to push the tears away.

"He died, Emma." Repeated Mark, a little more loudly. Emma's eyes flew open as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know, okay? I know that he is dead. You really think that I am in denial and that I just won't admit it? No, I can't say it because it hurts." She cried, her heart pouring out in floods of tears.

"I can feel his death with me every day; the pain is so much that my heart feels as though it would rip open my chest. It hurts so much that I can't even breathe, and now I can't breathe again... I can't breathe..." She sobbed, closing her eyes and bowing her head as she cried uncontrollably. Mark reached over for her cheek and gently let her head fall on his shoulder and he enclosed his arms around her, stroking hey hair with his fingers. He held her tightly, as the pain enveloped her and was washed away on her tears.


End file.
